


One Exception

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F, warning for discussion of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Louisa goes to Alex with a bit of a personal problem.





	One Exception

Louisa was glad to leave the Harvest Counties behind her, but for half an hour during her training route. Mistfall was far more beautiful, and staying with the Varangers was great, even if she did have to ‘babysit’ Rania whenever Sigry was too busy with Mistfall council business. But even then, the worst part about keeping an eye on Rania was that she was a little bit of a flirt.

All of that, though, was better than riding past Scott Buttergood on a daily basis. He made her feel strange, questioning what she knew to be true. Unfortunately, he followed her into her dreams.

So, after showering and shooing away an overly-curious Rania, sending her on a mission to collect some herbs for Dr Eiren, Louisa stepped outside and collected Coca Cola to go for a ride.

“Alex,” Louisa called when she saw her blonde-haired friend hammering away at a horseshoe at Conrad’s forge. She dismounted, leaving Cola to find the tastiest morsels of grass in the little forest, and walked over to her friend, averting her eyes from the sweaty, flushed face of the other girl. But hey, at least she was attracted to it.

“Yeah?” said Alex, putting the hot horseshoe into a bucket of water. Louisa blushed at the sight of the steam wreathing around Alex, especially when she pulled her hat off, shook out her hair, and her shirt rose up a little.

“God,” said Louisa. “Could you be any hotter?” Immediately, she clamped her mouth shut, but Alex just laughed.

“Conrad’s right, the reaction is priceless,” said Alex, cackling. “I’d pour the bucket of water over myself, but that horseshoe was blistering hot and blisters are not sexy.”

“I’m glad it’s working, but stop trying to seduce me,” said Louisa. “I’ve got something serious to ask you about.”

“Yeah, okay,” said Alex, nodding. “Conrad, I’m taking a break!”

“That’s fine! I need you in top condition!” Conrad called back. “Drink some water, eat something, cool off, get some rest!” Alex rolled her eyes as she walked with Louisa into the little stand of trees.

“You overwork yourself and pass out once,” Alex muttered, but she smiled. “He’s a good guy, though. So, what’s on your mind? Is it about what Lisa told you?”

“No, no, that’s all good now,” said Louisa. “It’s about me this time.”

“Oh yeah?” said Alex. “Should we sit down somewhere or?”

“Nah, I think we’ll be fine,” said Louisa. “It’s not something super serious, it’s just… you’re the only person I can talk to about this without it triggering my jealousy issues.”

“Go ahead and ask,” said Alex. “Your resident gay is in. That made sense.” Louisa smiled.

“Do you ever… feel attracted to guys?” asked Louisa. “You’re the gayest gay I know, so you probably don’t, but sometimes I have dreams and-“

“Yes,” said Alex, surprising Louisa into silence.

“Wait, what?” asked Louisa. Alex chuckled and nodded.

“Sometimes I do, too,” said Alex. “It’s normal, don’t worry, I’ve talked to a lot of people about it.”

“It is?” asked Louisa. “But I thought that being gay meant that I wouldn’t feel any attraction towards men.”

“Well, yeah,” said Alex. “But there are exceptions, and that’s normal. Why, have you found yourself fawning over some guy?”

“Not ‘fawning over’,” said Louisa. “Just… dreams, and… feelings when I see him. Because of the dreams.” She knew that she was blushing fiercely.

“Dreams are your subconscious being a fucking idiot,” said Alex. “So, let me guess, you dreamed about having sex with a guy.”

“Yes!” said Louisa. “Scott Buttergood, to be precise.”

“Yeah, that makes sense, actually,” said Alex, nodding. “Out of curiosity, and this is kind of a personal question, but have you been watching any porn lately?” Louisa blushed.

“Forward, much?” said Louisa. “But yes, of course I’ve been watching that, but what-“

“Then that explains it,” said Alex. “See, media, especially porn, reinforces the whole ‘everyone is straight, and all girls want to be fucked in the pussy by a huge cock’ message.”

“Yeah, I noticed that,” said Louisa, slightly amused by Alex’s crude language. “So, these dreams are just coming from, what, the porn I’ve been watching?”

“Yep,” said Alex with a simple smile. “That and probably whatever books you read.”

“Yeah, that makes sense,” said Louisa, nodding. “Has it ever happened to you?”

“It’s actually happened fairly recently,” said Alex, looking down at her feet. She took a deep breath, then let it out. “You’re gonna laugh, but… for a while, I thought I had a thing for Justin.”

“Is that why you turned into him with the metamorphosis potion?” asked Louisa.

“No! Why does everyone keep assuming that?” said Alex. “I was just focusing on rescuing him so that I wouldn’t think about how we could’ve been rescuing Anne instead if I’d just picked up my damn phone.”

“Alright,” said Louisa. “Sorry for assuming.”

“It’s fine, it just annoyed me because Linda is always annoying me about it and bringing it up,” said Alex. “I never should’ve mentioned it to her, but it was bugging me. She did explain it, though, when she noticed how uncomfortable it made me.”

“Good,” said Louisa, nodding. “So, you watched too much porn and the next thing you know, the sweet stable boy is causing a stirring in your loins?”

“It was an erotic novel,” Alex muttered, so low that Louisa could barely hear it. Louisa laughed.

“Those damn erotic novels,” said Louisa, shaking her head once she’d gotten over it. “And here I was, thinking that I’d have to try it just to make sure.”

“Oh, don’t worry, I thought that too,” said Alex. “Fortunately, Linda set me straight. Or, er… not-straight, in this instance.” Louisa smirked. “But basically, and this’ll probably work better for you since you have such an active imagination, imagine having sex with him.”

“No!” said Louisa, physically recoiling from the idea that presented itself. Seeing the look on her face, Alex smiled and nodded.

“There’s your answer,” said Alex. “Does that make you feel better?”

“Heaps,” said Louisa, nodding. “Thanks, Alex.”

“Hey, just doing my job as the gayest gay in Jorvik,” said Alex with a grin. “But off you go. Maybe ask Lisa if she’d be into a little cowboy roleplay, or whatever it was you dreamed about.”

“Huh, that’s a good idea,” said Louisa, a grin slowly spreading across her face. “Thanks for that, Alex.”

“Solving sexuality dilemmas and spicing up sex lives, yep, that’s me,” said Alex, shrugging. “See you round, I should get back to work.”

“Bye,” said Louisa, grinning, and returned to Cola. She had a little proposition for her girlfriend. Alex watched her go, smiling.

Just as Alex made to head back to the forge, though, someone approached her from the Demascus mine.

“Hey, Lise,” said Alex. “Exploring again?”

“That sounded like an interesting conversation,” said Lisa, watching her girlfriend ride away over to Loretta.

“Yeah, sexuality concerns,” said Alex with a shrug. “Just a normal day in the life of a non-hetero.”

“Thanks for not telling her about me,” said Lisa, lowering her voice.

“Learning about your crush on Anne broke her heart, it might kill her if she knew that you dated Josh for a while back in high school,” said Alex, also lowering her voice. “She’s not biphobic or anything, she understands bi people, but her self-confidence issues might be so much worse if you were bi.”

“She has mentioned that, actually,” said Lisa. “Back when she first found out about Josh liking me. She said that she was worried that I’d ‘default’ to dating a guy. Choose a guy just because it was more accepted.”

“Maybe she’s had that happen to her before,” said Alex. “But she hasn’t mentioned anything.”

“Actually, I used to think that I didn’t like Josh and Anne dating because I wanted Josh,” said Lisa. She smiled at the memory. “Turns out, it wasn’t him I wanted. But I knew that you wanted her and, since you were there first, I left her alone. Made for some awkward travelling time together, though.”

“At least he was cool about your bicuriosity, though,” said Alex. “I know that some people get really offended and feel used.”

“Josh is cool,” said Lisa, shrugging. “I know you don’t think so because he stole your girl, but he backed off.”

“After I kicked his ass,” said Alex. “But whatever. By the way, expect a rather different request tonight.”

“Yeah, I heard that,” said Lisa, raising an eyebrow. “I’ll clean off my strap-on.” Alex snorted.

As her other friend walked off, Alex returned to the forge, where she knew that Conrad would have a bottle of water waiting for her.


End file.
